O Fim de uma Guerra e o Início de uma Nova Vida
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: A guerra se aproxima do fim.


_Naruto_

_O Fim de uma Guerra e o Início de uma Nova Vida_

_- Afinal, onde você está me levando?_

_- Eu sei que você precisa descansar. Mas isso é urgente._

_- O que está acontecendo, afinal?_

_- Quando chegarmos eu te digo._

_- Se é tão urgente, me diga agora! – diz Naruto, parando._

_- Não seja teimoso agora, Naruto._

_- Então me diga o que está acontecendo, Neji, pra você me tirar da cama e me arrastar por metade do acampamento. Ainda não me recuperei da luta contra os Zetsus e os Edo Tensei, e não sabemos quando Madara ou Sasuke irão atacar._

_Neji apenas olha para Naruto por alguns instantes, suspira e lhe diz:_

_- É a Hinata-sama, Naruto. Ela está muito ferida._

_- H-Hinata?_

_- Todo mundo sabe que você gosta da Sakura... Mas a Hinata-sama te ama. E ela já fez muito por você._

_- E-Eu sei disso, Neji. – diz Naruto, abatido – Eu me lembro muito bem daquele dia._

_- Por isso que te peço, Naruto, que vá vê-la. Sei que mesmo sendo um jinchuuriki seu corpo precisa descansar, mas isso é importante. Não sei se você sente alguma coisa por ela, mas vocês ainda são amigos, e ela precisa de você._

_- E-Eu... entendo... – diz Naruto – N-Não tive tempo pra pensar sobre... sobre aquele dia... e sobre o que devo sentir sobre o que ela me disse... Mas, como você bem disse, acima disso sou amigo dela, e se ela está tão mal, tenho que ir vê-la. Onde ela está?_

_- Venha comigo. Já estamos chegando. – e Neji segue pelo acampamento, seguido por Naruto._

_Logo os dois chegam a um grupo de tendas médicas. Param em frente a uma delas e Neji diz:_

_- Ela está aí dentro. Apenas... apenas tente não magoá-la, Naruto._

_- Certo, Neji. Com licença. – e Naruto entra na tenda._

_A tenda está à meia-luz, com apenas uma lâmpada a iluminando. Mesmo assim, Naruto vê a cama e, nela, deitada de olhos fechados, Hinata. Ele se aproxima, sentando-se ao lado da cama._

_- O-Olá, Hinata-chan... – ele começa, meio sem saber o que dizer – V-Vim ver como você está..._

_O loiro fica apenas olhando para a Hyuuga dormindo. Então, pega na mão dela._

_- S-Será que você pode me escutar?_

_- Humm... Q-Quem é? – diz ela, abrindo lentamente os olhos._

_Fora da tenda:_

_- Olá Neji, o que está acontecendo?_

_- Olá, Shizune, Sakura. Naruto veio ver a Hinata-sama._

_- Aquele baka saiu da cama ferido como estava? - Esbraveja Sakura, pronta pra entrar na tenda e arrastar o Uzumaki de volta pra cama, mas é impedida por Neji._

_- Deixe eles conversarem._

_- O que você está tramando, Neji? – pergunta Shizune._

_- Eu disse pro Naruto que Hinata-sama está muito ferida, e que ele devia vir vê-la, pelo menos como amigo. – responde Neji com um sorriso._

_- Mas a Hinata só está exausta da batalha..._

_- Eu sei disso, Sakura._

_- Você está armando pros dois se entenderem, não é?_

_- Está mais do que na hora deles terem uma conversa. Vamos, vamos deixá-los a sós. – e os três se afastam da tenda._

_Lá dentro..._

_- Hey... calmaí... Fique deitada. Como você está?_

_- N-Naruto-kun? É-É você?_

_- Sim, Hinata-chan... sou eu sim._

_- P-Por que está aqui? – pergunta a morena, corando ao ver que ele ainda está segurando sua mão._

_- Soube que você não estava nada bem..._

_- M-Mas eu e-estou bem. A-Apenas cansada e com alguns arranhões._

_- M-Mas... Neji me disse que... que... – então Naruto percebe..._

_- Neji? O que o nii-san disse?_

_- Ora essa... – diz Naruto levantando, aumentando a luz, de forma que possam se ver claramente, e sentando-se de novo – Ele me tirou da cama, dizendo que você estava muito ferida e pedindo pra que eu viesse vê-la..._

_- M-Mas... – diz Hinata, surpresa – mas eu estou bem..._

_- Você ainda não entendeu? Ele fez isso pra gente conversar._

_- C-Conversar?_

_- É. E você sabe sobre o que..._

_Hinata apenas cora e abaixa a cabeça, sem conseguir olhar pro loiro._

_- Já passou muito tempo desde a luta com o Pain, não é? E a gente ainda não conversou..._

_- A-Acho q-que não temos sobre o-o que conversar, N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Não? Não é verdade o que você me disse aquele dia, então?_

_- Não! – responde Hinata, apressada – D-Digo... S-Sim... É-É claro q-que sim... – continua ela, desviando o olhar._

_- Por que... Por que nunca me falou nada antes?_

_- N-Naruto-kun... – ela começa, meio sem jeito – N-Não a-acho que seja hora de conversarmos sobre isso..._

_- Talvez. Mas, já que Neji armou pra nós e como não sabemos o que vai acontecer nessa guerra daqui pra frente, não acha melhor conversarmos logo?_

_A Hyuuga fica pensativa, com o coração pesado, tentando encontrar as palavras._

_- E-Eu... começa ela, finalmente – E-Eu disse o que disse p-porque achei que aquela s-seria minha última c-chance de te f-falar como me s-sinto, Naruto-kun..._

_- Me desculpe... – diz Naruto pegando as mãos da morena – Eu deveria ter... ter falado... com você, depois da luta. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas, e tudo tão rápido, que não tive tempo de pensar sobre isso ainda..._

_- P-Por favor, N-Naruto-kun... N-Não precisamos falar sobre isso..._

_- Mas eu quero. Quero que você saiba... que você é muito importante pra mim, Hinata. Assim como o que você fez... e disse... aquele dia... – o loiro parece não saber como se expressar – H-Hinata... eu... eu não sei... ainda... como devo me sentir... Mas eu quero muito que você fique ao meu lado._

_- N-Naruto-kun... E-Eu... eu não q-quero que você se s-sinta obrigado a n-nada pelo que aconteceu a-aquele dia... e, além d-disso, t-tem a Sakura..._

_- Sim, é verdade... eu gosto da Sakura. Mas não é como você pensa. – com a surpresa nos olhos perolados da morena, ele sorri, nostálgico – No dia que ela me implorou que trouxesse o Sasuke de volta... naquele dia eu percebi que não seria mais que... que um amigo... pra ela. Além disso, eu cresci muito... amadureci muito... sei que não parece, que continuo sendo o mesmo baka trapalhão de sempre..._

_- I-Isso não é verdade, Naruto-kun! – interrompe Hinata – Apesar de v-você realmente agir assim às vezes, e-eu p-posso ver que você cresceu, que tem estado m-muito triste pelo que aconteceu c-com Jiraiya, e por causa dessa guerra..._

_Naruto olha com surpresa para a morena, pensativo, então sorri, enquanto fala pra ela:_

_- Acho que ninguém me conhece tão bem quanto você, não é?_

_- N-Naruto-kun?_

_- Obrigado... – agradece Naruto enquanto abraça a Hyuuga, que sente seu coração acelerar e tenta não desmaiar sentindo o toque e o calor do loiro._

_- E não... não quero te prometer nada agora, Hinata... – continua o loiro – Mas... depois que essa guerra acabar vamos... vamos conversar... de novo... está bem?_

_- C-Claro, N-Naruto-kun... – responde ela, com um sorriso. Mas logo seu semblante fica abatido, e ela continua – E-Eu só espero q-que nada t-te aconteça, N-Narut..._

_Nesse momento Naruto beija a Hyuuga, impedindo-a de continuar falando. É um beijo rápido, acanhado, mas para os dois é como se o tempo parasse. Quando Naruto afasta os lábios dos lábios de Hinata, ele encosta a testa na testa dela e, olhando-a nos olhos, diz:_

_- Agora que tenho você dentro do meu coração, nada nem ninguém vai me impedir de voltar pra você, Hinata. Eu te prometo isso._

_- N-Naruto-kun? – emocionada, a morena abraça o loiro, feliz por finalmente ouvir isso dele._

_Os dois ficam assim, abraçados, por um tempo que parece uma eternidade. Até que, envergonhados, decidem se separar._

_- E-Eu acho melhor v-voltar pra minha tenda agora... – diz Naruto, meio sem jeito – Tanto eu quanto você temos que descansar._

_- Está certo, N-Naruto-kun. B-Boa noite._

_- Boa noite, Hinata-chan. – despede-se Naruto, saindo da tenda._

_Assim que sai da tenda, Naruto vê Neji e Sakura sentados um pouco mais à frente, e vai em direção dos dois, que se levantam assim que o vêem._

_- Como foi a conversa, Naruto? – pergunta Neji com um sorriso. _

_- Eu não sei se te mato... ou se te agradeço, Neji – diz Naruto, abraçando o Hyuuga._

_- Ora, ora... foi tão bem assim? – pergunta Sakura sorrindo._

_- Nós... esclarecemos algumas coisas... – responde Naruto – Coisas que deveríamos ter conversado há muito tempo..._

_- Vocês... decidiram algo? – pergunta Neji._

_- Por enquanto nada. Vamos esperar essa maldita guerra acabar._

_- Tomara que tudo acabe logo então._

_- Não se preocupe. Agora, mais do que nunca, sei que tudo vai acabar bem. Agora, mais do que nunca, sei que vou acabar com essa guerra e trazer paz para esse mundo. – diz Naruto. Então ele sorri, virando-se – E eu já sei que tenho que voltar pra cama, não precisa nem falar nada, Sakura. Boa noite pra vocês._

_E Naruto segue de volta à sua tenda, deixando Neji e Sakura meio surpresos e meio espantados, de forma que não sabem o que dizer da declaração do loiro._

_Os dias seguintes foram de uma tensa calmaria, até que descobriram Sasuke se aproximando, sozinho, do acampamento. Assim que soube, Naruto partiu para enfrenta-lo, sozinho, como havia prometido, contra as ordens dos Kages. Foi uma luta extrema, tão grande era o poder dos dois jovens. O manto da raposa e o Susan'o os protegiam, de certa forma, mas a luta e a troca de golpes eram terríveis, ninguém conseguia se aproximar. Ao final, cruzaram seus golpes, Rasengan e Chidori, novamente. Ambos caíram, exaustos e inconscientes, com Sasuke em estado mais crítico, e foram rapidamente levados para as unidades médicas, para serem tratados._

_Aproveitando-se disso, foi então que Madara atacara, utilizando o poder dos 7 bijuus capturados. Os ninjas restantes, liderados por Hachibi e os cinco Kages, partiram para enfrenta-lo, até que Naruto se recuperasse._

_Sentindo o poder dos bijuus sendo utilizados, e negando-se a ser controlada por Madara novamente, que a Kyuubi cedera e fizera as pazes com Naruto. Ela dera o resto do seu poder para o loiro, que se recuperara com isso e partira para o campo de batalha._

_O poder combinado de Hachibi e dos Kages não fazia frente ao de Madara, e a chegada de Naruto apenas equilibrara a luta, mesmo tendo em seu coração tendo a promessa feita à jovem Hyuuga há poucos dias._

_Quando tudo parecia perdido, com os Kages caídos e Killer-Bee e Naruto encurralados, Sasuke interveio, utilizando a força que lhe restava para acertar Madara de surpresa, prendendo-o com seu Chidori Eisou. Isso deu à Naruto a chance de contra-atacar e atingir Madara com uma Bijuudama, derrotando de uma vez por todas o Uchiha._

_Com a morte de Madara, os bijuus aprisionados se libertaram, espalhando-se pelo mundo novamente. Mas, com a união das Cinco Vilas, recaptura-los seria apenas uma questão de tempo._

_Os feridos começaram a receber cuidados médicos, mas os em estado mais grave eram, sem dúvida, Naruto e Sasuke. Ambos estavam em tratamento intensivo, mas o que os iryonins podiam fazer, já haviam feito, agora só restava esperar. Hinata quase não saía do lado da cama do loiro, enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo em relação à Sasuke._

_Ao final do terceiro dia, Naruto despertou, quase totalmente recuperado, graças à Kyuubi. Abriu os olhos e se viu em uma tenda médica. Ao olhar para o lado, viu uma jovem morena dormindo em uma cadeira. Ele sentou-se na cama e comentou, suavemente:_

_- Não deveria dormir aí. Acredito que não seja muito confortável._

_- Naruto-kun! – Hinata acorda, meio assustada – V-Você está bem?_

_- Acho que estou sim. Tirando uma fome terrível. Quanto tempo eu dormi?_

_- T-Três dias. – responde a morena, visivelmente aliviada._

_- Tudo isso? – pergunta ele, surpreso – Não é a toa que estou faminto. E você? – ele pergunta, olhando para a Hyuuga – Você esteve aqui, cuidando de mim, foi?_

_- E-Eu queria ter certeza que v-você estava bem, Naruto-kun. – ela responde, encabulada._

_Naruto sorri e a abraça._

_- Obrigado. Mais uma vez._

_- N-Não tem o que agradecer, Naruto-kun._

_- Agora, que tal sairmos daqui e irmos comer alguma coisa?_

_- Mas você não deve sair da cama. – ela protesta._

_- Mas eu estou bem, Hinata. E morrendo de fome. – diz ele enquanto seu estômago ronca, como que para confirmar suas palavras._

_- N-Nesse caso – diz Hinata levantando-se – eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa pra você._

_- S-Sério?_

_- Claro que sim. Eu já volto, não saia da cama._

_Hinata sai da tenda e Naruto volta para a cama. Em poucos minutos a Hyuuga retorna, carregada de coisas._

_- O-O que é tudo isso, Hinata?_

_- V-Vou cozinhar pra você, não disse? Agora f-fique aí deitado, vou fazer algo bem rápido._

_Naruto apenas fica olhando enquanto Hinata acende um fogareiro, coloca água esquentar, começa a cortar alguns ingredientes e a preparar uma massa. Em poucos minutos um cheiro delicioso começa a tomar conta da tenda._

_- Pronto. Não é o meu melhor prato, mas eu s-sei que é o seu favorito, então e-espero que goste._

_- Rámen? – diz Naruto, com os olhos brilhando._

_Ante a surpresa do loiro, Hinata apenas sorri, enquanto ele literalmente devora a comida._

_- E-Então, N-Naruto-kun? C-Como está?_

_- Hinata... está maravilhoso. Simplesmente fantástico. Se isso não é o seu melhor, acho que o Ichiraku vai perder um cliente. – responde Naruto, sorrindo._

_- V-Verdade? G-Gostou mesmo? – pergunta ela, feliz – Q-Quer mais?_

_- Claro!_

_Depois de acabar com tudo que Hinata havia preparado, os dois sentam-se, lado a lado, na cama._

_- Como eu disse, estava maravilhoso, Hinata-chan._

_- O-Obrigada, Naruto-kun. F-Fico feliz que tenha gostado._

_- Mudando um pouco de assunto... Como estão os outros?_

_- A maioria já foi medicada. Alguns vão precisar ficar de cama por alguns dias._

_- Entendo... E o Sasuke?_

_- Ainda está em coma. Sakura não sai do lado dele._

_- Como você fez comigo? – pergunta Naruto com um sorriso._

_- A-Algo assim... – responde Hinata, corando._

_- Eu prometi que ia voltar, não foi?_

_- F-Fico feliz que esteja bem, estava preocupada._

_- Agora podemos terminar aquela conversa, já que a guerra terminou._

_- S-Se insiste..._

_Vendo o sorriso tímido da encabulada Hinata, Naruto apenas sorri e comenta, suavemente:_

_- Amanhã cedo tenho que ir falar com seu pai..._

_- C-Com papai? – pergunta ela, surpresa – P-Por quê?_

_- Ora, pra oficializar nosso namoro, é claro!_

_- N-N-Namoro? – ela pergunta, quase desmaiando._

_- Claro. A gente está namorando, não está? D-Digo... V-Você q-quer namorar comigo, não quer?_

_- N-Naruto-kun... – ela responde, às lágrimas, abraçando o loiro – C-Claro que sim!_

_- Então amanhã eu vou falar com seu pai. Não quero que a gente fique mais tempo separados do que já ficamos, por eu ser esse baka que não percebeu a garota maravilhosa que você é, Hinata-chan._

_- N-Naruto-kun... – Hinata murmura, enquanto Naruto a beija._

_- Ora, ora, ora... Vim ver como você estava, mas parece que já está bem recuperado, hein? – diz Sakura, entrando na tenda e pegando os dois se beijando._

_- S-Sakura? – exclama Hinata, mais vermelha ainda._

_- Ah... Bem... Pois é... O-Oi, Sakura..._

_- Olá, Naruto. – responde Sakura, sorrindo – Parece que vocês dois finalmente se acertaram, não é?_

_- É... Finalmente. – diz Naruto, abraçando Hinata, totalmente encabulada._

_- Fico feliz por vocês._

_- O-Obrigada, Sakura._

_- Obrigado... Agora, Sakura... Como está o Sasuke?_

_- Ele acabou de acordar. Mas, ao contrário de você, vai ter que ficar uns dias de molho._

_- Que bom... Por isso você está tão feliz? – pergunta o loiro sorrindo._

_- B-Bem... – Sakura se atrapalha um pouco – É... Por isso também. Obrigada. Você realmente o trouxe de volta._

_- Espero que sim. Se ele sair do caminho do novo, dou um jeito e o trago de volta. De novo. – brinca Naruto._

_- Eu acredito nisso... – sorri Sakura._

_- E-Eu vou indo, Naruto-kun. - diz Hinata, levantando-se._

_- Já?_

_- S-Sim. Está ficando tarde, e quero contar aos outros que você já acordou._

_- Está bem, então. Não esqueça que vou falar com seu pai amanhã._

_- C-Claro. P-Pode deixar._

_- Até amanhã então, Hinata-chan. – despede-se Naruto, dando um rápido beijo na Hyuuga._

_- Já vai falar com Hiashi-san? – pergunta Sakura depois que Hinata sai._

_- Claro. Depois de tanto correr atrás de você, acho que tenho que fazer tudo certo com a Hinata, não?_

_- Parece que você realmente cresceu, hein? – diz Sakura após olhar, com surpresa, para Naruto._

_- Um pouco. – responde Naruto._

_- Bem, vou te deixar dormir, já que vai acordar cedo amanhã. – diz Sakura, indo para a saída da tenda._

_- Obrigado. E boa sorte com aquele teme._

_- Obrigada, Naruto. Boa noite. – e Sakura sai da tenda._

_Naruto acordou cedo, de fato. Tomou um banho, foi até o refeitório e tomou café com outros ninjas e seguiu para falar com Hiashi. Ficou um pouco surpreso, pois durante todo o tempo as pessoas o aclamavam e agradeciam por ele ajudar a vencer a guerra contra Madara. Como fora em Konoha após a derrota de Pain. Mas estava mais surpreso por seus amigos, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shino e os outros, já saberem que ele e Hinata estavam juntos. Sakura espalhara rápido a notícia, pelo jeito._

_Logo avistou Hinata, Neji e Hiashi conversando com outros membros do clã, ao redor de uma mesa com um mapa aberto. Aproximou-se e cumprimentou a todos:_

_- B-Bom dia. Como estão?_

_- B-Bom d-dia, Naruto-kun._

_- Bom dia. – responde Neji com um sorriso._

_- Bom dia, Uzumaki. – cumprimenta Hiashi – Estamos bem, e você também já está recuperado, pelo jeito._

_- De fato, Hiashi-san, já estou bem. O senhor teria um momento? Gostaria de conversar com o senhor._

_- Conversar? É claro. Amigos, podem nos dar licença? – diz Hiashi aos outros._

_- Hinata e Neji podem nos acompanhar?_

_- É claro. Vamos entrar._

_Os quatro entram na tenda e sentam-se, Naruto e Hinata de frente para Hiashi, e Neji ao lado._

_- Pois bem, Uzumaki. Sobre o que quer conversar? – pergunta o patriarca Hyuuga._

_- Hiashi-san, eu... eu... – Naruto começa meio sem jeito – eu não sei bem como começar. Mas vou tentar ser franco. Todos sabem que, durante minha luta com Pain, Hinata quase se sacrificou, tentando me ajudar..._

_- De fato, foi algo muito imprudente da parte dela, e felizmente ela sobreviveu._

_- O caso é que, naquele dia, ela... ela confessou que gostava de mim... que me amava... – diz Naruto voltando o olhar para a morena ao lado dele, corada e de cabeça baixa._

_- Confesso que fiquei surpreso. – continua Naruto – Sempre fui um baka e não percebei o que ela sentia por mim. Sei que deveria ter falado com ela depois da luta, mas, um pouco por tudo que aconteceu depois, e porque não sabia bem oi que pensar sobre isso, acabamos não conversando._

_- Entendo – diz Hiashi, olhando sério para os dois jovens à sua frente._

_- Mas, há alguns dias, graças à Neji, nós conversamos._

_- Apenas achei que já era mais do que hora de esclarecerem as coisas... – diz Neji._

_- E eu te agradeço por isso. Pois foi só assim que, finalmente, percebi que, além de uma amiga sincera, Hinata é uma garota maravilhosa, e a pessoa que melhor me entendeu até hoje. E percebi que eu sempre gostei dela. Apenas não tinha me dado conta disso._

_- Exatamente o que está tentando dizer, Uzumaki? – pergunta Hiashi._

_- Estou aqui para pedir Hinata em namoro, Hiashi-san._

_Hiashi olha por alguns instantes para o loiro curvado à sua frente, então para sua filha, envergonhada, e, finalmente, fala:_

_- Uzumaki Naruto... Você sempre foi um garoto rebelde, desobediente e problemático. Não foram poucas as vezes que foi repreendido por seu desrespeito e dificuldade em seguir regras e ordens. Um pouco por haver sido considerado um pária, por ser o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Mas cresceu, tornou-se forte, controlou a Kyuubi e, por duas vezes, é um herói, primeiro para Konoha, e agora para os outros países também._

_- Não estou aqui como o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, nem como o "herói" de Konoha, Hiashi-san._

_- Sei disso, Uzumaki. Deixe-me continuar._

_- P-Perdão, Hiashi-san._

_- Afora o fato de seus últimos feitos, você é um jovem honrado, que valoriza seus amigos e, devo admitir, sempre foi uma influência positiva para Hinata. É por isso que aceito seu pedido e permito que namore com minha filha. Seja bem-vindo à família, Naruto._

_- H-Hiashi-san... o-obrigado!_

_- O-Otou-san! Obrigada! – agradece Hinata, abraçando o pai._

_- Fico feliz que tenha acabado assim entre vocês dois. – Diz Neji, sorrindo._

_- Obrigado, Neji, por tudo._

_- Obrigada, nii-san._

_- Só espero que faça minha filha feliz._

_- Com certeza, farei todo o possível para isso, Hiashi-san._

_- Pode deixar que me certificarei disso, Hiashi-sama._

_- Por que não vão dar uma volta? Acredito que queiram contar a novidade para seus amigos._

_- Acho que Sakura já se encarregou disso, mas é uma boa idéia. – diz Naruto._

_- Está certo, então. Irei mandar preparar um almoço para comemorarmos. Nada muito formal, visto a situação que nos encontramos. Mas devemos fazer algo. Quando voltarmos a Konoha, então faremos algo mais de acordo._

_- Não se atrase, como é seu costume, Naruto. – diz Neji._

_- Certo, certo. Pode deixar, Neji. Vamos indo, Hinata? – diz Naruto, levantando-se._

_- S-Sim. Até depois, Neji-nii-san. Até depois, otou-san._

_- Tenho que agradecer a você, Neji, pelo "empurrão". – diz Hiashi depois que os dois saem._

_- Com o Naruto teria que ser assim, Hiashi-sama._

_- Tem razão, Neji... tem razão..._

_A alguns metros dali:_

_- O-Obrigada, Naruto-kun... – diz Hinata de braços dados com o loiro._

_- Por quê?_

_- Por falar com papai. E-Ele é muito estrito sobre esses assuntos._

_- Ele tem que ser. Precisa cuidar dessa jóia maravilhosa que você é. – e beija a Hyuuga._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Só espero que aguente o falatório. Sakura já espalhou pro acampamento inteiro._

_- S-Sério?_

_- Sério. Mas não me importo. Quero mais é que todos saibam logo o quanto estou feliz por estar com você._

_- E-Eu também, Naruto-kun. Amo você._

_- E eu amo você, Hinata-chan. – diz o loiro enquanto a beija e agradece aos deuses por ter alguém tão especial._


End file.
